parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Russian of Notre Dame part 21 A Battle with Shan Yu
(Dimitri leaps down, then grabs a beam of wood and throws it at the advancing huns on the ground. They scurry like ants.) * Shan Yu: Come back, you cowards! (To guards at Garrett's cage) You men! Pick up that beam! Break down the door! * (The huns oblige Shan Yu, leaving only Hun 2. Garrett grabs him around the neck from inside the cage.) * Garrett: Alone at last! * (Garrett bonks the hun on the head, and as Hun 2 falls to the ground, he grabs the keys to the lock. The other huns, meanwhile, have begun battering the door. Garrett unlocks himself, then leaps on top of the cage.) * Garrett: Citizens of Paris! Shan Yu has persecuted our people, ransacked our city! Now he has declared war on Notre Dame herself! Will we allow it?!? * Crowd: No!!! * (As the crowd begins to break loose the knights, the huns continue their assault. Soon, the crowd swarms around the door.) * Mike Wazowski: I think the cavalry's here! * Dimitri: (Sees Garrett) Hey! Isn't that-- * Mike Wazowski: Garth! * Celia Mae: Doorett! * Dimitri: Garrett! * (The crowds continue to fight. Dimitri continues to drop things on the advancing troops. James P. "Sulley" Sullivan drops a brick, landing square on a hun's head.) * James P. "Sulley" Sullivan: Sorry! Sorry! * (Mike Wazowski throws a rock in his mouth, then chomps it up, flies around like a bomber, ending up on the ledge. He begins spitting out pebbles like a machine gun. Meanwhile, Shan Yu is supervising the huns at the door.) * Shan Yu: Harder! * (As the fighting continues, a hun breaks the lock off the stockade. Abis Mal is once again free.) * Abis Mal: I'm free! I'm free! * (Abis Mal steps into a hole labeled "Mon Sewer".) * Abis Mal: Dang it! * (A grappling hook reaches Dimitri. He grabs it, then pulls the rope tight. Three huns smash into the building. Meanwhile, James P. "Sulley" Sullivan and Mike Wazowski are building a catapult. They finally are finished and ready to fire.) * James P. "Sulley" Sullivan: Ready...aim...fire! * (The aliens push the catapult off the ledge, sending it crashing to the ground. Huns scatter as it hits.) * James P. "Sulley" Sullivan: Are you sure that's how it works? * (The catapult, upside down, springs, sending the cart bottom on top of some huns.) * Mike Wazowski: Works for me! * (More fighting. Once again, Stabbington Brother 1 is defeated by Garrett, and he ends up behind Garrett's horse.) * Garrett: Achilles! Sit! * (And the horse obeys. Cut to Celia Mae, sending the birds to attack, ala "The Wizard of Oz.") * Celia Mae: Fly, my pretties! Fly! Fly! * (The huns continue to work on the door.) * Shan Yu: Put your backs into it! * (Meanwhile, James P. "Sulley" Sullivan is using Mike Wazowski as a bellows to warm up the fire on the lead pot. Dimitri attaches a rope to it, then dumps it over, sending fire pouring out of the tower and onto the scattering huns below. The huns battering the door run, but Shan Yu manages to get inside the cathedral safely. As he does, King Arthur runs up to him.) * King Arthur: Shan Yu, have you gone mad? I will not tolerate this assault on the house of God! * (Shan Yu shoves King Arthur to the ground.) * Shan Yu: Silence, you old fool! The Russian and I have unfinished business to attend to. And this time, you will not interfere. * (Shan Yu closes the door and locks it from the inside. Upstairs, Dimitribursts into the bedroom jubilantly.) * Dimitri: We've done it, Kayley! We've beaten them back! Come and see! * (Kayley doesn't move.) * Dimitri: Kayley? Wake up! You're safe now. * (Dimitri pauses, but still nothing.) * Dimitri: Kayley? Oh, no! * (Dimitri grabs a spoonful of water, and tries to make Kayley drink it. She doesn't.) * Dimitri: Oh no. * (Dimitri bursts into tears. Shan Yu enters and touches Dimitri on his hump.) * Dimitri: (Sobbing) You killed her. * Shan Yu: It was my duty, horrible as it was. I hope you can forgive me. There, there, Dimitri, I know it hurts. But now, the time has come to end your suffering... Forever! * (We see that Shan Yu has a dagger. As Shan Yu raises it to stab him, Dimitri sees the shadow of the dagger. He turns and struggles with Shan Yu only briefly, before wresting the dagger from Shan Yu's hands and backing him into a corner.) * Shan Yu: Now, now, listen to me, Dimitri. * Dimitri: No, you listen! All my life you have told me the world is a dark, cruel place. But now, I see that the only thing dark and cruel about it is people like you! * (Dimitri throws away the dagger.) * Kayley: Dimitri? * (Dimitri turns and sees Kayley lying on the bed.) * Dimitri: Kayley! * Shan Yu: She lives! * (Shan Yu pulls out his sword.) * Dimitri: No! * (Dimitri grabs Kayley and runs out onto the balcony. Shan Yu follows, but when he gets outside, he sees nothing but gargoyles (including a Pumbaa 'goyle). After looking left and right, he looks out over the edge and finds Dimitri hanging there with Kayley.) * Shan Yu: Leaving so soon? * (Shan Yu swings his sword, but Dimitri dodges the blow by swinging to another spot. Down on the ground, the huns stop to watch.) * Hun: Look! Up there! * (Shan Yu goes to swing again.) * Dimitri: Hang on! * (Dimitri swings off again, just narrowly missing Shan Yu's sword. Finally, Shan Yu gets Dimitri cornered.) * Shan Yu: I should have known you'd risk your life to save that knight witch. Just as your own mother died trying to save you. * Dimitri: What!?! * Shan Yu: Now I'm going to do what I should have done twenty years ago! * (Shan Yu swings his cape, covering Dimitri's head. But as he tries to throw Dimitri off the balcony, the panicking Dimitri pulls Shan Yu off as well. Now Shan Yu is hanging onto Dimitri, who is hanging onto Kayley. Shan Yu throws his cape around another gargoyle, and pulls himself over.) *Kayley: Hold on. hold on. * (Shan yu stands up and is about to swing at Kayley.) * Shan Yu: And He shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit! * (The gargoyle, however, begins to crack. Shan Yu is thrown off balance, and hangs onto the gargoyle's head. Suddenly, the 'goyle comes to life and roars. Shan Yu screams, and the now stone gargoyle breaks off, sending Shan Yu falling to his death.) Category:BruceHogan426 Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Scenes